Acoustic mixing technology has recently been introduced as an alternative mixing technology for powders and liquids that allows for rapid, uniform dispersion of material. This process operates on the principle of resonance where low frequency, acoustic energy creates a homogenous shear field within a mixing vessel, and the energy is transferred directly to the material to produce a consistent mixture without impellers or other additional mixing aids. This technology has been successfully applied to dry powder coating of drug particles having small particle size. The dry powder coating is often accomplished by co-mixing with nanosized inert substances such as SiO2 where the admixture has improved surface properties resulting in improved processability. However, significantly less is known about the effect of acoustic mixing technology on drug particles having small size without the use of a co-additive such as SiO2. Described herein is the discovery that certain pharmaceutical products can be acoustically granulated without additional additives such as SiO2 or other granulation aids (such as water and polymeric binders), leading to substantially improved drug properties and processability. This discovery represents a significant advance in the arts of dry powder formulation for particularly challenging drug substances as it does not require co-milling with inert(s) nor acoustic mixing with such inert(s).